Dagbog: Zombi-orkerne og Vampyrbarden
Dagbog fra fredag d. 25.10.13 Farvel til venner. Da vi vender tilbage til byen er vores post fra Mahara ankommet. Den består af en mand (Jeg kan ikke huske beskrivelsen af Appels karater), læsset men to sække og et brev. Brevet fortæller at Mahara har besluttet at sende Robin som hjælp til (?), og har sendt os denne erstatning, samt lidt lommepenge. Manden hedder Simon, og påstår selv at han kan slås, selv om resten af eventyret vil vise at han mest bare er god til at gejle Barbar Dværgen på eller drikke hende fuld. Det skal nok ende godt... Netop som vi er ved at komme os over tabet af den lille snigmorder dreng, begynder en kæmpeøgle op ved bymuren. Nogen af os havde håbet på en mulighed for at lave fede kramptriks op og ned ad tårnen, men gutten var en Øgledruide der kom for at tilbyde Magaga træning. Personligt var jeg ikke glad for at miste det eneste fornuftige medlem af vores gruppe, men jeg var nu ikke glad for gruppe ideen fra begyndelsen, den var Magaga's, og ny rejser hun så ud i skoven og leger med øgler, men jeg er efterladt med det her gruppekoncept... jaja, vi fordeler det loot vores to kammerater ikke tager med sig (Ja, Maja, jeg har snuppet alle dine gift potions), og vender tilbage til kroen, hvor dagen gode nyhed venter. Vores flyveøgler fra Talenta stepperne er ankommet! Brunhilde fejler heldigvis sit handel animal tjek, så jeg får den uge og friske øgle. Brunhilde får den gamle, bistre øgle som hun navngiver Brutus. Simon er ikke glad for at vi skal flyve og Kviksølv holder hvad end han mener om dyrene for sig selv. Kursen mod Dværgeland Vi sætter kurs mod dværgelandet M'ror, hurtigt overhaler vi Raoul's gruppe, der rejser il fods under os, og inden længe kan vi se de første bjerge. Dværgenes byer på overfladen er ikke noget at prale af, hver port i kæden med Orsadum porten (Porten hvorfra vi kan hente vores dværgekonto), er kun åben en enkelt dag om ugen, og resten af tiden er overfladen ladt til at klare sig selv. Med lidt spørgen rundt fandt vi vej til Orsadum, men selvfølgelig var der nogen dage til porten ville åbne. Der var kun en løsning, Kro! Brunhilde smed om sig med guldmønter og fik os indlogeret med alt hvad vi kunne drikke (Vi lærte her at Simon er fin på den og har krydderier med til sin vin... wtf? Han er vist ikke fra Sharns underverden). Men drikke kunne han, og de to fik hurtigt sat en fest igang. Imens gik Kviksølv og jeg ud og ledte efter Magisteren Bjarni, der skulle have adgang til vores konto. Vi finder ham i et af vagttårnen og får vist ødelagt hans aften med vores forspørgsel, da de store summer vi har på vores konto sender ham mumlende og grumlende ind i sine bøger for at finde ud af hvordan han skal få det udbetalt til os når porten åbner (Jeg gentager lige SÅ MEGET GULD!!)... Han når dog ikke lang før der lyder signalhorn fra vagttårnene, og herefter tænker vi ikke på penge i noget tid. Kampen begynder En underlig hær nærmer sig byen, i march. Da jeg når tilbage til kroen for at hente min flyveøgle har det stangstive kamikarze team (Simon og Brunhilde), besluttet at de kan lave molotov coctails af kroens stærkeste sprut og kaste dem ned fra flyveøglerne. Tre flydeøgler letter fra kroen og flyder ud i det tidlige nattemørke. Hæren består af halvstore væsner, i en unaturlig lige og taktfast march, efterfulgt af to store skiggelser. Vores syn er stadig ikke helt tilvandt mørket (og jeg havde glemt mine bonus til spottjek mod uddøde), så det er først ved lyden af buestrenge der slippes, at vi opdager horderne af buskytter mellem træerne i skoven. Simon og jeg slipper heldigt fra pileregnen, men Brutus tager en håndfuld pile i brystet og styrter, men Brunhilde på ryggen, mod jorden og de marcherende zombiorker. Landingen går på ingen måde godt,flyveøgle og dværg kurre hen af bjergsiden, og mens støvet lægger sig, og en gruppe gouls skifter retning mod det faldne bytte, hører man barbar-dværgens fortvivlede udbrud, BRUTUS!!! DU MÅ IKKE VÆRE DØD....NEEEEEEJ.... og så finder der baserker stats frem! Zombi-orker og dere to ogers og skellet buskytter i mørket forsætter ufortrødet deres gang mod byen, uanfægtet af Bunhildes smertelige tab. Men ligædere og gouls omringer hende hurtigt. Heldigvis får Simon den ide og gribe hende i sin flyveøgles klør og få hende væk fra kampen. Vi sætter all tre kursen mod klippevæggen optil byens fæstning, hvor gouls og en panserklædt udød kriger er påvej lige op ad (Damn you spiderclimb). Jeg fejler et par gange i at skyde krigeren ned (som vi antager er en ond præst), men hun afslører sig selv om vampyr, og da hun når toppen står Simon og Brunhilde klar. I mellemtiden har Kviksølv besluttet sig for at sætte gang i et lille experiment om hvor uinteligente zombi-orkere egentlig er, og han rejser en meget høj og meget lang stenmurs-illuision foran byens egen mur. Det virker. Zombi-orkerne stopper for at lade de to orgers med hamre (der skal smadre byporten) komme til, til stor underholdning senere da de to ogers slå sig vej gennem illiusionen og går vidre mod byen, men zombi-orkerene stadig ikke kan se en port gennem muren og bliver stående. Selv har jeg fundet mig et nyt mål, en høj karakter med langt rødt hår, der diagere sine tropper gennem en bebyggelse uden for byen. Han er heldigvis også uddød, hvilket gør det let for mig. Jeg får stoppet hans angrbe og provokeret ham nok med mine pile, til at han vender sig mod mig.... og begynder at danse... desværre er Will-safe ikke min stærke side, og i de følgende 8 runder sidder jeg skraldgrinende på rykke af en noget forvirret flyveøgle og kontribuere meget lidt til resten af kampen. Mødet med Kaius f Karrnath Langt senere, da solen er på vej op, står Kviksølv og jeg i det ene vagttårn og taler med Kaius af Karrnath og hans tante Murana. (Vi kommer tilbage til Orsadum ved daggry, efter at have sporet den grønne gassky der engang var vampyrkrigerkvinden, til vi fandt resterne af hendes rustning liggende i sneen. Hun var på vej nordpå, men komme ikke frem til sin grav i tide). De dukkede op i landbyen og udrydded mange ligædere og gouls, og drev vampyr-barden på flugt. Vi får afvide at han kaldes Galningen Ulrik (eller Ostemagerens søn, hvis man gerne vil pisse ham af), og at krigerkvindens navn er Gvendolin. Kaius fortæller at han jager Ulrik, Vols blod og Smaragskloen i Karrnat, men det besværliggøre det for ham at Ulrik opholder sig i Dværge land. Det er hans opfattelse at Ulrik får sine order fra øerne (Piratøerne), og at hans grund til at angribe Orsadum er for at udryde os. Kaius mener at Ulrik er flygtet tilbage til sin borg, og ikke er meget værd uden Gvendolin, tilgengæld får han hintet til Ulriks nekromantikker kæreste (!!). Inden vi lægger os efter en lang dag, siger Kaius at hvis vi vil finde ham, kan vi spørge efter ham, men han vil helst ikke kendes som Vampyr eller aktiv uden for Karrnaths grænser. Der er stadig et par dage til Orsadum's dværgeport åbner, så mon ikke vi skal på jagt efter Ostemageren og han Nekromantikker kæreste næste gang? Vigtige informationer vi fik Navnet Kro i Lhazaar prinsernes rige – ” den skaldede skøge” hvor vi kan mødes med en repræsentant fra Skyggernes tempel (der hvor Markus har trænet). I Port Verge (En af piraternes hovedbyer). (Skriv gerne flere på, jeg har kun skrevet dem der ikke var med i historen ovenfor)